


Tied Up

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [16]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filling a facebook 4 word prompt:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

Sam knew that Malcolm had planned to work late that night, despite it being the Friday evening before a bank holiday weekend. Why the man just didn’t listen to her was beyond her. He really needed to learn to relax. Well, she wasn’t going to let him spend this long weekend working. No, no work for Malcolm this weekend. She’d had a friend help her with some of the arrangements. Sam had long ago been given a key to Malcolm’s place. That made it exceptionally easy for her. 

When her friend called her at 4pm in the afternoon that Friday to say that everything had been set up and to have a good weekend, she thanked him and smiled to herself. All she needed to do now was get Malcolm home. That was the only challenging part but she had an idea for that as well.

Five pm went by and the offices were deserted except for Malcolm, Sam and the security guard. And the guard had just finished his walk round for the time being. Sam knew it would be a while before he was scheduled for another walk round to check on things so she went into Malcolm’s office. There, he was bent over his desk writing away on a note book for some press release or other for the next week. ‘Malcolm, you should go home.’

‘Oh? Sam! You should be gone home by now.’ He glanced at the clock on his desk. 

‘So should you.’ Sam said as she gathered up the newspapers that littered both his desk and chairs. ‘Bank holiday weekend, remember? No one is doing anything this weekend. That means you should do nothing yourself.’

‘Can use the time to get ahead of things.’ Malcolm said dismissively. 

‘That’s a shame that you want to work, Malcolm.’ Sam sounded disappointed.

That got his attention. He looked up from his work, concerned for her. ‘Something wrong?’

‘No, no, nothing.’ Sam made it sound as if she were down about something.

‘Hey, now, you can’t fool me. This is Malcolm you’re talking to, your boss. I know when you’re out of sorts.’ He had dropped his pen onto his desk and was getting up. He put his hands on her shoulders. ‘Talk to me Sam. What’s up?’

‘It’s just.. I wish..’ Sam hesitated.

‘Go on, tell me.’ Malcolm encouraged her.

‘Oh, Malcolm!’ Sam turned to him and launched herself into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tight. ‘I hate when you work so much and you never take time for yourself.’

‘I ah.. Sam.. I’m.. ‘ Malcolm was flustered at her reaction. 

‘You get too wound up and you never relax. I want to help you relax, Malcolm.’ 

He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. ‘It’s my job, Sam. I’ll have time to relax when I retire.’

Sam moved her hands from around his neck to his chest. ‘You shouldn’t wait so long. Let me help you relax for tonight at least. I’ll make you a nice dinner at your place. That much at least?’

Malcolm sighed, the smile on Sam’s face at the thought of making him dinner did make his heart melt a little. It couldn’t hurt to give in to that request, he thought. ‘Okay, dinner it is then. But that’s it! I still want to get work done this weekend but I can do it from home.’ 

Sam smiled and impetuously kissed him on the lips. ‘Thank you Malcolm!’

He couldn’t help but smile at little at how happy it made Sam to know that he was going to take a break and eat a proper meal. Helping her on with her jacket, they were soon out the door and on the way to his place. It wasn’t until they arrived and he stepped into the front hall that he noticed that something was out of place. He frowned but didn’t say anything to Sam. He was used to the occasional journalist snooping around his place so he just turned on the lights and glanced around carefully. When he entered the front room he stopped dead in his tracks. 

In the centre of the room was one of his kitchen chairs and a video camera on a tripod set up. He was about to turn around to face Sam and warn her that someone had broke into his place but she was already pulling the scarf from around her neck and tying it around his wrist. ‘Sam, what are you.. SAM!’ He couldn’t react fast enough to stop her grabbing his other wrist and tying him tight.

‘You work far too hard and long, Malcolm.’ Sam told him. ‘So, you’re going to take a break this weekend.’

‘Sam, this isn’t..’ Malcolm tested the knotted scarf but Sam knew how to make it tight and he couldn’t budge them at all. ‘What are you doing?” He found himself being pushed into the room and towards the chair. 

‘Well, you won’t relax willingly, so I’m going to force you to.’ Sam explained to him as she backed him up to sit on the chair. Once he was sitting down, she was quickly drawing another scarf out of her jacket pocket and tying his hands to the back of the chair. 

‘I’m not into bondage, Sam.’ Malcolm scowled.

‘Just making sure you don’t start trying to work.’ Sam explained as two more scarves were drawn from her pockets and his ankles were tied to the chair legs. 

‘This is fucking bondage, Sam. Or kidnapping.’

‘You’re in your own home, Malcolm.’ Sam reminded him. ‘And the only ransom I’d ask for is for you to relax. I know it’s expensive for you.’

‘Why the video camera?’ Malcolm finally asked, giving up on trying to free his arms or legs. 

‘It’s hard for you to remember what it’s like to relax, so this will be a reminder for you and when I can’t be there to help you relax you’ll be able to watch this back.’ Sam told him as she stepped behind the camera and pressed the record button. 

‘You are shitting me,’ Malcolm growled even as the red light came on above the lens. ‘Stop that!’

Sam came back around and stood behind him, her mouth by his ear. ‘Smile, Malcolm, and relax.’ He swallowed hard as she began to run her hands over his chest. Malcolm could do nothing to stop her and, admitting it to himself, he didn’t really want her to anyway. Her fingers were undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly. With each exposed part of his chest, her fingers teased and touched his skin until she was able to reach her whole hand underneath to stroke his chest. Moving further down, the camera catching her every move, she was tugging his shirt out of his waist and pulling it wide open. Her lips were pressing into his neck and her tongue tickled him. He strained against the scarves that held him down when her lips made it to his earlobe and she was sucking lightly on him. 

Malcolm moved his head to one side hoping that she would keep kissing his neck. Sam didn’t disappoint him. ‘Sam, that’s.. yeah.. you can do that too…’ Her tongue was lightly tracing along his shoulder. ‘Or that..’ Her fingernails were scraping over his chest and down to his belt. Sam kept kissing his shoulder and neck as her hands undid his belt. ‘Sam, really, you don’t have to do that. I’m really kind of relaxed nowwwww… ohhhh.’ Her hand had slipped into his trousers and under his boxers. ‘Fucking fuck me…’ He groaned at her touch. 

‘Still too tense,’ Sam whispered in his ear. She was tugging on him now, setting him free from his trousers and then exposing him.

‘Don’t need to record this… Sammmmmmm…’ He closed his eyes as her fingers curled around his balls to massage them gently. Malcolm felt his mouth dry out completely as her hand moved from his balls to the shaft of his erection and circle it tightly. Resting his head back against her, Malcolm felt the tension in every single muscle of his body release except for his prick. ‘Sweet fucking .. SAM!’ His eyes shot open as her grip got tighter and she began to pump him faster. ‘Sam! I’m ahhhhh. SHIT!’ Malcolm rocked back in the chair and felt the tension go in the last muscle of his body. Sam didn’t stop kissing him but did release his erection to stroke his chest again. 

Not until his chest stopped heaving up and down from his labored breathing did she ease off her kissing. ‘Isn’t that much better, Malcolm? Nice and relaxed now.’ 

‘Sam, I am so going to fucking….’ Malcolm groaned. 

‘Yes, Malcolm?’ Sam expected him to begin bollocking her.

‘Give you a fucking raise. Now turn that fucking camera off, untie me and get yourself undressed.’ 

‘If you start working at all over the next three days..’ Sam left the threat in the air. 

‘I’m off the clock for as long as you’re on my cock.’ He grinned at her and then felt the scarves at his wrists fall loose. ‘Better yet… leave the camera on, darling.’ Sam just laughed and moved in front of him. ‘I think there may still be some tension left.. right in this muscle.. right here.. ‘ Malcolm drew her hand back to his prick.

‘Oh, you’re right there is, let’s take care of that right now.’ Sam told him and began to slide out of her skirt. ‘Need you fully relaxed. Malcolm agreed and helped her onto his lap. 

The camera kept rolling for quite a bit longer that night.


End file.
